


Sticky Vanilla Suprises

by DomonicAngelBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomonicAngelBlood/pseuds/DomonicAngelBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comforts his long time girlfriend Heather when her father dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Vanilla Suprises

“Sorry I stopped by so late, thought you needed somebody to talk to”

  
Heather nodded wiping her tears away. “Yeah come in”

  
Dean stepped into the warm heat of the house, shrugging off his leather jacket,kicking off his biker boots.

  
“How are you doing”?

  
Heather shook her head. “It was so sudden, I thought he was healthy and he kind of just….died” She said beginning to sob again, gut wrenching sobs.  
He just held her on the couch, not another thing in his mind, but to be with Heather.

Rubbing small cycles on her back, cooing gentle and loving words in her ear, as she cried it out in his black tee shirt.

  
She finally stopped crying, blushing embrassed. “Sorry about your shirt” A gigantic wet stain on the front of his tee.

  
“Not a big deal, want anything? A beer or something”?

  
“Sure a beer would be nice”

  
He came back seconds later, with two beers, plopping down next to Heather, placing a hand on her plaid PJ pants leg. “What are we watching”?  
“Some corny show about Ghosts and other hauntings around the globe”

Minutes later Heather began to nod off, leaning ageist his side.

  
God she was so beautiful.

  
He shifted his weight, wrapping his arms around her soft body, nestling his face on the top of her head, inhailing her sweet smelling hair.  
Heather stirred, her beer breath grazed his face.

_**DEAN'S POV** _

  
 “Oh hi…you stayed” Heather murmured softly, in a sleepy tone.

  
“Of course I have, where else would I go”?

  
“I donno, thought you ditched me to find a prettier girl”

  
“There isn’t such thing”

  
She let out a sound between a laugh and sob.

  
“I’m not pretty”

  
“Darling, your gorgeous”

  
Heather blushed. “You don’t mean that”

  
I grabbed her face gently. “Look sweetheart, you are stunning and I’m pretty into you”

  
Heather hung her head shyly, “Really”?

  
“Do I honestly need to show you”?

  
Heather chuckled lightly. “I think you might”

  
I leaned forward, my lips brushing ageist hers like a feather, before deepening it.

  
To Heather this was different from kissing Sam, she fucked him and slept with him, it was all so amazing, somebody so big could be so gentle.

  
Heather groaned, sliding onto my lap,stradling it. One of my hands went around her waist, the other gripping at her ass, through her plaid PJ pants, while I licked out her mouth.

  
She tugged at my tee shirt, I lifted up my arms, breaking the kiss long enough for her to take off my shirt, following her pink thin strapped camisole.

  
I gently tossed her on her back, causing her breasts to bounce when her back his the soft couch cushion.

  
I crawled up her body, kissing and nipping as I went, leaving love bites at the wake.

  
Hooking my fingers around her pj pants, with one swift arm movement they slid off her smoothly.

  
Barring my nose in her belly button, licking around the sensitive skin. She gripped at my hair, in a death grip, as I licked down to the band of her lacy pink boy shorts.  
Gripping the band with my teeth,pulling them down with one swift movement.

  
Naked to my greedy gaze, god she had a beautiful body freckles littered her chest and stomach, visble to the dim light, of the lamp on the side table, beside the red leather couch.

  
“Come on baby, touch that pretty pussy for me”

  
Heather shuddered, so dirty!.

  
“Want to see you take three fingers for me, m’dick ain’t small baby”

  
Heather whimpered,lubing up three fingers sticking them in her body,crying out loudly.

  
Pumping them in and out of her body quickly, god she needed it so badly!.

  
“M’ready.Come on put it in me” She panted.

  
I lubed up my dick,picking up her legs placing them around my shoulders,before pushing into her body.

  
All air whooshed from her lungs,as I began to move moving out slowly,before slamming back in.

  
Moving together in sync. “You move so pretty for me baby girl,shit” I gasped.

  
“Well if you dick wasn’t so fucking big” She grunted,moving along.

  
“You love m’dick in you,filling you up to the brim,s’all you think about when you lay in bed at night,you know it,I know it.When your in bed with another man,all you can think about is me,how much you want me to give it to you,such a little slut for my dick,the way you scretch around it,born to fuck on my cock” I grunted,moving faster.

  
“You talk too much” She growled,grabbing me kissing me hard. I gladely returned it,with just as much force as she did.

  
“Up” I grunted pulling her up,so I was able to hit her g-spot better.

  
“Aw fuck”! She yelled loudly,head lolling back in pleasure.

  
Our bodies slick with sweat,sliding agiest one another without any issues.

  
“You gonna come for me”? I asked in a gruttle voice.

  
“Yes”! She cried out loudly.

  
“Then do it,come for me baby” I cooed,biting my lip watching her carefuly.

  
Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head,as she moved more quickly in sync of the thrusting,ponding ruthlessly agiest her g-spot.

  
Screaming her orgasm,splattering messily all over my abdomin,with me two thrusts after.

  
Our hips stilled,panting heavily,using eachother to lean on.

  
Heather let out a sob,curling her body agiest mine,until I was sure we’d moiled together.

  
I just held her for the rest of the night,not bothering to call Sam back,or go anywhere.


End file.
